


Teddy-Bear

by xkailajayx



Series: Toddy Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Tommy decide to have sex without using their powers. For Becca's birthday <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy-Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Tommy walked back into bedroom to admire his handiwork one more time, his blonde boyfriend lying naked and face down on the bed, his legs drawn up to his chest, shins bound to thighs with coarse rope and wrists knotted to the slatted headboard with silken scarves. He certainly makes a picture, Tommy thinks.  
Especially when you factor in the blindfold.

“You wouldn’t know- if I put on his accent, his speech patterns- you could pretend you were back with Billy.” He says, breaking the silence. Teddy jumps, startled at the noise, and as he processes the his partner said he growls loudly.

“Mention him again when I’m like this and I say my safe word, I swear.” He grunts, coated in a slight sheen of sweat from pent up arousal and anticipation. Teddy wriggles, moving his knees and jostling the toy lodged just inside of him, making him whine.

“Now, now, Teddy-bear. No need to rush. Have patience.” Tommy says, unbuttoning the smart shirt he’d worn to the dinner at the Stark Mansion the Avengers had convinced them to attend.

“P-patience?” Teddy chokes out. “Fucking- pot, kettle, Tommy.”He says, moving again. His skin ripples, starting to shift to green. Tommy pauses in undressing for a second, resting a hand on Teddy’s bare back.

“Nuh-uh, Teddy-bear. No shifting, not tonight. Remember what we said? What you said? ‘A lesson in control for the both of us’” He says, stroking one hand down the blonde’s back. Teddy whimpers, leaning his forehead on the pillow in front of him.

“Get on with it, Tommy.’ Teddy growls.

“No.” Tommy says, grinning. He shrugs off his shirt and slips off the smart black trousers that were hugging his hips, standing in the centre of the room in only his briefs. He pauses again, smirking at Teddy’s reaction to his one word reply. He can see his boyfriend’s clenched hole from his position, grasping at the slim silicone dildo inside of him. He walks over to the bed, snagging the bottle of lube from where he put it on the dresser when he left the room.

“Tommy.” Teddy growls, pulling on the scarves at his wrists, head still on the pillow.

“Calm your tits, Teddy.” Tommy says, climbing onto the bed behind Teddy. “Or you do you want me to go back downstairs?” He asks. Teddy makes a strange, strangled noise, but releases the tension in the scarves, raising his head slightly. Tommy brings his hands up to sit on the blonde’s arse, moving slightly closer to him on his knees. He drops the bottle of lube onto the bed, leaning down to kiss the base of his spine, trailing kisses down to Teddy’s crack, moving one hand to pull the small toy out of his hole. Teddy moans slightly, his hole reaching for something no longer there. Tommy grins, putting the toy down next to the lube.

“Don’t worry; there’ll be something in there before long.” He smiles, his fingers coming up to toy with him, before he dips his head down to lap at the rosebud, his thumb spreading it slightly so he has more leverage, his tongue delving into him further. He feels the skin under his hands ripple slightly and pulls back. “Teddy.” He says, “I will go back downstairs and leave you here. I don’t care that you can get yourself out, but I won’t be sleeping in here tonight if you don’t stay you.” Teddy takes a deep breath, and stops shifting.

“It’s hard, ok?” He says, before biting his lip. “I feel- I feel- exposed.” He shakes his head. “Carry on?”

“T, I know it’s hard. I’m staying slow, that’s pretty damn hard.” He smiles. “Just- hold on. For a bit longer.” He leant back down, one hand stroking Teddy’s thigh, the other moving to enter him, two fingers pressing against his prostrate and making the blonde whine. Tommy grins. “Feeling better?”

“No. More, please.” Teddy presses his backside towards Tommy, his fingers going deeper into him.

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely...” Tommy says, a smug smirk on his face. He moves his knees back and presses his face in between his boyfriend’s cheeks scissoring his fingers, pulling them out slightly so he has space to lick inside, his tongue finding the tight nub of nerves his fingers had been grazing. Teddy moaned, pushing back further into Tommy’s mouth, his skin staying its usual pale pink. Tommy pulled his fingers out, moving both hands to pull apart Teddy’s cheeks, his thumbs slipping into the open hole in front of him, giving him more space to press forwards into.

He alternates between brushing against the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, and digging in and rubbing against his prostrate until Teddy is whimpering and wriggling against his bonds. When he judges that Teddy is ready, he pulls away, releasing him, pulling his thumbs out gently. Teddy whines, turning is head to look behind.

“One second, T.” Tommy reaches over to the bedside table, pulling out a condom and ripping open the packet. He pulls it down over his cock, flicking the cap of the lube off and spilling a little onto himself, rubbing it in. He kneels up, aligning himself with Teddy’s open hole, pressing the head into his boyfriend, slowly but surely opening him up further. “Fuck, T. How are you still this tight?” He asks, finally pushing in to the hilt.

“Skrull physio- ngh- physiology, maybe?” Teddy says, moaning, his toes curling. Tommy grins, pulling almost the whole way out and thrusting back in.

“It’s useful for something then, huh?” He says. “Well. A lot of things. This is my favourite, though.” His hips pressed against Teddy’s arse, he grinds in and out, picking up speed gradually, angling his thrusts so his dick presses against the blonde’s prostrate every time he pushes in. Teddy goes back to making the desperate noises he had been making when Tommy was rimming him, panting and whimpering and pulling on the ties keeping him mostly in place. Tommy’s hips snap backwards and forwards, one hand moving from its place on Teddy’s hip down to his cock, gripping the head and stroking up and down the hard length in time with his thrusts.

“Mmmm- I’m- uh- close- Teddy- you’re so, fucking-" Tommy’s back arches, coming deep inside Teddy, grasping his hip and his dick, before letting go and pulling out. Teddy growls, loudly and angrily.

“Tommy, don’t fucking leave me like this.” He says, pulling hard on the scarves on his wrists. Tommy slides down under Teddy, his mouth level with his boyfriend’s cock.

“I never said I was going to, did I?” He says, before taking him into his mouth, lapping at the head and taking him deeper. He leans up, pushing himself onto his elbows, the head of Teddy’s cock almost hitting the back of his throat. It doesn’t take much to finish him off, coming straight down Tommy’s throat with no warning other than a stuttered whimper. Tommy swallows the last dregs of it, before moving and untying the rope around Teddy’s thighs. He slips off the bed and undoes the scarves from around his wrists, turning him over, rubbing the feeling back into legs that had been bound for a good two hours.

“Are you alright?” He asks, quietly. Teddy gulps and nods. “Well done.” He says, pulling the covers back onto the bed and sliding under them, curled up next to Teddy. “I love you.”


End file.
